


Admiring Dreams

by vannabug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off a small rp I had with one of my best friends, Crossing over from the friendzone, Equius Zahhak - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Smutt, Humanstuck, Just wanted to write some good feel good for the two so I can be happy, Nepeta Leijon - Freeform, Nepeta and Equius fall in love, Smut, Surprise feelings, best friends fall in love, i just want these two to be HAPPY, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: You know those holidays with family that turns into your parents or grandparents asking about your love life? Nepeta and Equius have to deal with that every time they see their family again. In an effort to make them stop, Nepeta made an offer that seemed like a good idea. They would pretend to date each other only to fall in love (Yes I know Hallmark has about 10000 movies based on this same idea but hush).





	1. Chapter 1

For so many years both had heard their family ask why they didn't have a partner or asking why left the the person they dated because they seemed so sweet. Nepeta and Equius were sick of it. That was the only issue with having your best friends family right next door was that you had two sets of parents asking out your love life. This Christmas was going to be different. Nepeta was going to ask what Equius though of the idea, showing up at his apartment with his favorite dinner in case he didn't eat yet and if he if did she knew he would eat this anyway. 

She no longer needed to knock, unlocking his door with the spear key that she more or less made him give to her after he went a week and a half without talking to her when he got way to into a project. She forced the door open at the time finding him weak and not eating and yet so focused on the robot on his desk. After that, she would bring him dinner twice a week and come help clean up if it was needed.  
  
With a click of the door being unlocked by the key, she stepped in, taking her shoes off after the door shut behind her. “Hey its me.” She announced, the bag in her hand rusling as she walked through the one bedroom apartment. Nepeta found him asleep at his desk. She sighed and set down the bag of dinner next to him. She rubbed his back, giving him a few nudges. “Come on... How long have you been working for?”She whispered, helping him up as he followed her.  
  
“Not that long... Why don't you go back home, we have a flight to catch tomorrow Nep...” He mumbled, sitting on his bed and laid his head on her chest like he had done so many times before finding the sound of her heart relaxing when his head just wouldn't stop running around in circles. She sighed and smiled a bit, scratching his back.  
  
“Yeah I know but I have an idea for you and I brought you dinner like I always do.” She smiled a bit, looking down at him as he relaxed finally, giving a nod to say that she could run her idea by. “Why don't we act like we're dating to avoid both of our parents asking us about our love lives.” She brushed his hair back. His eyes met hers and he gave another nod.  
  
“That might actually work with our family.” He sat up and stretched, looking around seeing if he remembered to pack. Thankfully he had, only needing to grab a few more things. “Whats the plan?” Equius asked as he looked back at her.

“Well, we would have to be all lovely, more than we are now which could mean a kiss or two and hand holding.” She laughed and kissed his forehead, moving away and going to set the table for his food. “That's really it. Just enough to get them off our backs.”  
  
He followed her to the kitchen, pulling his hair back and yawning, happy to have a meal waiting for him even if it was take out. “Hand holding may be bit much, I don't know if our friendship could survive that Nepeta.” He smirked and helped her reach the cups he put up high for himself, no reason to use the bottom shelf. She gave him a soft elbow to his stomach when he stood behind her.  
  
“Is that a yes or a no?” She asked, looking up at the man who was a good foot taller than she was even if she wore heels. “Because I dont think I can say I'm just not ready when I spent an hour crying to my mother about wanting a baby.” She sighed and filled the cup once he handed it to her.  
  
“Yes I will do this, My dad has been getting on me too about finding someone to marry... Plus they would know that we wouldn't hurt each other.” She gave a nod, shaking her head, they weren't even thirty yet but both their siblings married younger than they are now. Meulin and Kuloz had been married for about five years now and had a kiddo on the way and Horuss and Rufio had a little girl they adopted a year ago and were very happy with their lives as teachers in their small town.

She gave a nod and smiled at him. “Good, We just have to play along for a week at most.” She said, setting down the glass of milk on the table next to his meal which he was already digging into. “Can you handle it?” Nepeta teased, sitting next to him.  
  
He smirked and looked over at her before setting his fork down and leaned in a bit. “Try me.” He said, pressing a quick peck to her lips more to see if he could see if he could even do it and to see her jump which she did. “Got to practice at least the peck to make us seem real Nepeta.” He laughed a bit as she glared at him with the bright yellowish green eyes she had which always reminded him of cats.  
  
“You know what fine, From today until we get back we are 'dating' Which means you get to kiss me and I get to kiss and all that fun stuff. Well, Minus the actual fun stuff.” She winked, returning the quick kiss.

 

The next day he was the one to be walking into her apartment, picking up the white cat who came to see him when she heard the door open. He smiled a bit letting her crawl up his arm to sit on his shoulder. “Nep? Are you ready to go?” He called out, gathering the bags that were set on the couch.  
  
“Yes! I'm just gathering Pounces things.” She said, coming out of the other room with a pet carrier and smaller bag, smiling at Equius as he kissed her cheek. Nepeta held up the carrier to allow pounce jump into it from his shoulder. “Is the shuttle waiting?” She asked, gathering her bags with him.  
  
“Of course. We better hurry the flight is gonna leave in a few hours and we have been late before Nepeta.” He said, opening the doors and helping her out of the home and into the car. Getting in on time was important to Equius, more this time than a any other. His father was always on him about his life, not that the man meant anything by it, he just worried and for once, his father would maybe be calm for a second

After they check in their bags and got on to their plane, he was able to relax sitting back in his seat with the cat under his legs as they took off. Nepeta got him a drink along with one for herself as they looked out the window. It wasnt long after seat belts were allowed to be off that nep moved the arm rest between them so she could rest. She never did well on flights, getting a bit air sick or dizzy which often lead to her taking some sleep aids to sleep through the flight. He never minded, rather seeing her sleeping peacefully than being in the bathroom the whole flight. Nepeta closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around them closing her eyes and dozing off. He smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head as a flight attendant walked pass with a few snacks that Nep ordered for Equius.

The woman smiled. “You got a good girl on your side.” she said as she set the snacks in the seat next to them. A few bags of the veggie straws. some pretzels and a couple bottles of water  
  
“I think so too...” He smiled and opened a bag of veggie straws, reading a book before the sun began to set. He shut the book, turning off the light and shutting the window, laying his head on hers gently, holding her hand in case she woke up and needed him. With one final yawn, he fell asleep with her, a small smile on his lips. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home and things are easier than they thought and their family is not surprised

For so many years both had heard their family ask why they didn't have a partner or asking why left the the person they dated because they seemed so sweet. Nepeta and Equius were sick of it. That was the only issue with having your best friends family right next door was that you had two sets of parents asking out your love life. This Christmas was going to be different. Nepeta was going to ask what Equius though of the idea, showing up at his apartment with his favorite dinner in case he didn't eat yet and if he if did she knew he would eat this anyway.

 

She no longer needed to knock, unlocking his door with the spear key that she more or less made him give to her after he went a week and a half without talking to her when he got way to into a project. She forced the door open at the time finding him weak and not eating and yet so focused on the robot on his desk. After that, she would bring him dinner twice a week and come help clean up if it was needed.   
  
With a click of the door being unlocked by the key, she stepped in, taking her shoes off after the door shut behind her. “Hey its me.” She announced, the bag in her hand rusling as she walked through the one bedroom apartment. Nepeta found him asleep at his desk. She sighed and set down the bag of dinner next to him. She rubbed his back, giving him a few nudges. “Come on... How long have you been working for?”She whispered, helping him up as he followed her.   
  
“Not that long... Why don't you go back home, we have a flight to catch tomorrow Nep...” He mumbled, sitting on his bed and laid his head on her chest like he had done so many times before finding the sound of her heart relaxing when his head just wouldn't stop running around in circles. She sighed and smiled a bit, scratching his back.   
  
“Yeah I know but I have an idea for you and I brought you dinner like I always do.” She smiled a bit, looking down at him as he relaxed finally, giving a nod to say that she could run her idea by. “Why don't we act like we're dating to avoid both of our parents asking us about our love lives.” She brushed his hair back. His eyes met hers and he gave another nod.   
  
“That might actually work with our family.” He sat up and stretched, looking around seeing if he remembered to pack. Thankfully he had, only needing to grab a few more things. “Whats the plan?” Equius asked as he looked back at her.

 

“Well, we would have to be all lovely, more than we are now which could mean a kiss or two and hand holding.” She laughed and kissed his forehead, moving away and going to set the table for his food. “That's really it. Just enough to get them off our backs.”   
  
He followed her to the kitchen, pulling his hair back and yawning, happy to have a meal waiting for him even if it was take out. “Hand holding may be bit much, I don't know if our friendship could survive that Nepeta.” He smirked and helped her reach the cups he put up high for himself, no reason to use the bottom shelf. She gave him a soft elbow to his stomach when he stood behind her.   
  
“Is that a yes or a no?” She asked, looking up at the man who was a good foot taller than she was even if she wore heels. “Because I dont think I can say I'm just not ready when I spent an hour crying to my mother about wanting a baby.” She sighed and filled the cup once he handed it to her.   
  
“Yes I will do this, My dad has been getting on me too about finding someone to marry... Plus they would know that we wouldn't hurt each other.” She gave a nod, shaking her head, they weren't even thirty yet but both their siblings married younger than they are now. Meulin and Kuloz had been married for about five years now and had a kiddo on the way and Horuss and Rufio had a little girl they adopted a year ago and were very happy with their lives as teachers in their small town.

 

She gave a nod and smiled at him. “Good, We just have to play along for a week at most.” She said, setting down the glass of milk on the table next to his meal which he was already digging into. “Can you handle it?” Nepeta teased, sitting next to him.   
  
He smirked and looked over at her before setting his fork down and leaned in a bit. “Try me.” He said, pressing a quick peck to her lips more to see if he could see if he could even do it and to see her jump which she did. “Got to practice at least the peck to make us seem real Nepeta.” He laughed a bit as she glared at him with the bright yellowish green eyes she had which always reminded him of cats.   
  
“You know what fine, From today until we get back we are 'dating' Which means you get to kiss me and I get to kiss and all that fun stuff. Well, Minus the actual fun stuff.” She winked, returning the quick kiss.

 

 

The next day he was the one to be walking into her apartment, picking up the white cat who came to see him when she heard the door open. He smiled a bit letting her crawl up his arm to sit on his shoulder. “Nep? Are you ready to go?” He called out, gathering the bags that were set on the couch.   
  
“Yes! I'm just gathering Pounces things.” She said, coming out of the other room with a pet carrier and smaller bag, smiling at Equius as he kissed her cheek. Nepeta held up the carrier to allow pounce jump into it from his shoulder. “Is the shuttle waiting?” She asked, gathering her bags with him.   
  
“Of course. We better hurry the flight is gonna leave in a few hours and we have been late before Nepeta.” He said, opening the doors and helping her out of the home and into the car. Getting in on time was important to Equius, more this time than a any other. His father was always on him about his life, not that the man meant anything by it, he just worried and for once, his father would maybe be calm for a second

 

After they check in their bags and got on to their plane, he was able to relax sitting back in his seat with the cat under his legs as they took off. Nepeta got him a drink along with one for herself as they looked out the window. It wasnt long after seat belts were allowed to be off that nep moved the arm rest between them so she could rest. She never did well on flights, getting a bit air sick or dizzy which often lead to her taking some sleep aids to sleep through the flight. He never minded, rather seeing her sleeping peacefully than being in the bathroom the whole flight. Nepeta closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around them closing her eyes and dozing off. He smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head as a flight attendant walked pass with a few snacks that Nep ordered for Equius. The woman smiled. “You got a good girl on your side.” she said as she set the snacks in the seat next to them.   
  
“I think so too...” He smiled and opened the bag of veggie chips, reading a book before resting his head on hers and falling asleep.

 

 

When their plane landed, Nepeta gently woke him up, grabbing their on board bags and her cat. “Cone on sleepy head, Its time to go see our family.” She laughed as he stretched and looked around. Nepeta was the first up? That was unlike her not that he minded. She pulled her short hair back, waiting for everyone else to get off before she lead him out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, taking the bags from her.   
  
“Ready?” He asked, looking down at her with a smirk, throwing the bag over his shoulder as they made their way down the tunnel to enter the boarding area. People were all over, running towards their families to hug and greet each other for the holiday.

  
“More to see the look on their face.” She laughed and looked up with him with a smile. He laughed and kissed the top of her head, leading her through the mass amount of people before he saw his father who was harder to miss than a cliff. He waved and smiled a bit as Her mom stood up and smiled brightly at the two.   
  
“There you guys are!” She smiled and ran over to hug them, both laughing and hugging back. “We were getting worried that you guys missed your flight.” She said, stepping back and his father taking the bags leaving the animal with Nepeta

 

“Nope, we actually made it on time. Just had to chase down pounce. “ Nepeta smiled and reassured her mother who smiled and looked around to see if they could get out to grab their other baggage.

 

“Come on let get you home, I bet you're both hungry and ready to get back on land.” Her mother said, leading the group out. His father stayed next to his son wanting to make sure nothing happened to the women in life that he cared so greatly for.   
  
“How was the flight?” His father finally asked, looking over at his child. “And What happened to that young lady you were dating a few months ago? You said it was going well.” Equius sighed, remembering the romance he had most recently had.   
  
Sure she was a great person but, They just weren't a good mix, or so she said. Truly finding her in bed with her best friend proved that. It was in the pass and it was all made better when Nepeta threatened to kill his ex for cheating.   
  
“Ah... Did not work out well... B-but Nepeta and Myself have started to explore a more romantic side of our relationship. We were going to tell you both tonight at dinner but since you asked... Thought I'd at least tell you.”   
  
His father smiled a bit and called out to Neps mother who turned around and stopped “You owe me $100 these two started dating.” Nepeta mom laughed and shook her head, making her daughter blush like crazy.   
  
“Oh hush! You just won how soon! We both said they would at some point.” Nepeta shook her head and covered her face as did Equius with a groan. “Did you guys want a hotel? I mean We would want to make sure we don't invade your privacy.”   
  
Nepeta shook her head. They had gotten a hotel for that reason. They didn't want their parents telling them to have safe sex if they are in fact having sex. “We already got one mom. We thought with everyones kiddos that we would get out of the way.”   
Her mom gave a nod. “Well then lets go get you two checked in and go to our place to get dinner.” her mom smiled and lead them to get their bags.   
  
Nepeta sighed and took Equius arm as they followed behind her mother, got their bags and went back to the car. When they reached their hotel, His father helped her out and grabbed the bags for them as Nep went to check her and Equius in. The woman smiled and gave them their keys and the group went up to the room, finding Equius had spent a bit more money for a suite. He figured that their family would want to help them with their bags so he offered to pay for the room if she paid for gas for the car they would borrow from their family. Nepeta let the cat out once they were in the room and smiled a bit.   
  
“How nice, is the first time you guys will be spending the night with each other since youve started dating?” Her mom asked, looking around the room, bringing the bags in and setting them down. “Why dont you let the cat stay with us... She knowns that house ya know.” Nepeta agreed and sat down for a moment   
  
“It is which Is why we got a hotel would be nice to have us time while we came to visit.” She said as Equius sat next to her, relaxing and offering the parents a seat which they took. “I didn't think he would have gone all out for us.”   
  
He laughed and kissed the back of her hand. “Hey we both needed a action and I wanted to impress you is all. “ She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Okay you two, lets get home. Dinner is cooking and Horuss wants Rebecca to meet you guys now that she's some what old enough to remember you both.” Nepeta gave a nod and Equius grabbed the cat and put her back in the bag to get a very upset meow.   
  
  


Once they reached home, they were all hit with the smell of tacos, her mom doing something a bit easy for dinner since in two days she would be cooking a huge turkey dinner. “It smells amazing mom” Nepeta said, waiting for the door to be shut to let the cat out. Once she was out, Equius placed his hand on the small of her back, smiling a bit.   
  
It was kind of fun to be dating each other, they didn't have to worry about meeting their partners parents because they new they would like them anyway. He lead her to the kitchen where Meulin was making faces at Horuss's daughter. She smiled when she saw her sister, signing hello and passing Equius the baby who giggled, kicking her legs   
  
Nepeta smiled a bit and snapped out it going to help set the table. Her sister smiled and signed to her 'so you and Equius huh? How cute! I should have seen this coming.' Nepeta laughed and placed a plate on the table in front of her before being switched and ending up with a one year old in her hands who cooed at her and giggled.   
  
Nepeta sat down with her and smiled back. “How are you doing sweet heart?” She asked, getting a laugh back. Equius sat the rest of the table and went to go help her mom with dinner, He knew how much Nepeta wanted to see the child. Something about seeing her with the baby made him smile, almost picture her being a mom. He shook his head and made a face when her mother just grinned at him.  
  
“What?” He asked, getting a laugh from the older woman.   
  
“Oh nothing sweetie. Just that I know you both are gonna be happy in the future.” She said, taking the pot of taco meat and setting it on the table. He shook his head and sat next to nepeta. Horuss smiled at them as he came in as Rufio was setting up the high chair. Kurloz sat next to Meulin, kissing her cheek.   
  
Nepeta looked around and smiled, handing Rebecca back to her fathers to be put in her seat. Equius's father sat down next to him and stretched. “Its good to have you all back home for a while.” He said, Nepetas mother taking a seat next to them.   
  
  


For the rest of the night, they got caught up, placed gifts under the tree and made sure they were all set for the rest of the week. Nepeta hugged the family goodbye and Equius followed behind her before her mother stopped them. “Mistletoe kids. Gotta kiss.” Nepeta blushed and looked up at Equius who leaned down and gave her a peck.   
  
His dad laughed. “Aw come on a real kiss!” Nepeta's blush only grew more before Equius leaned down, pressing his lips to hers a bit more firmly against her. She tensed up a bit before slowly melting into. His hands running through her hair. After a moment, their parents both cleared their throats.   
  
“Okay thats good, we wont teased anymore. Go back to the hotel.” Her mother said covering her eyes. When nepeta pulled away, She laughed a bit and went out the door, Equius was beet red, looking at his family before waving to them.   
  
“We will see you tomorrow.” He said and cleared his throat following Nepeta to the car. When the door shut he let out a sigh. “That was a good kiss I I do say so myself, even if it was fake.”   
  
Nepeta smiled, shaking her head. “It really was. To bad we're not dating for reals because we could go put our room to use.”   
  
He went red again, laughing a bit . “Oh a first date? How lewd of you Nepeta.” She giggled and got in. him taking the drivers seat. “But Perhaps on our second or third date.”   
  
She smiled at him, letting him drive them back to their hotel. “Its only cause I've known you for my whole life.” She said, winking at him. A small smile curled at his lips, shaking his head. So far, playing fake boyfriend and girlfriend was being more fun than they both thought

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snow storm is coming to town the night of Christmas, leaving Equius's father to drive Horuss, Rufioh and Rebecca home before they get cant get out of the house and allowing Equius and Nepeta stay at his home while they wait for their flight home which be leaving for a few days.

 

They spent the rest of the week with their family, a few more kisses being shared before Christmas was finally there. They both got dressed up and packed up since they were leaving that next morning to go back home. Nepeta fixed her red lipstick, brushing her hair back behind her ear as Equius finished tying his tie and checked himself out in the mirror and fixed his shirt before kissing her cheek. He grabbed her coat and his own, putting a hand on the small of her back as he lead her out of the room.   
  
She smiled at him, moving to take his arm after their coats where on and waved to the front desk, dropping off some cookies for them so they had something while having to work on Christmas. “You know, before we leave and are done dating, I want to say I've a lot of fun being your fake girlfriend. “ Nepeta said as they walked out to the truck, him keeping a firm hand on her to make sure she didn't slip in the snow.   
  
“I will have to admit that I agree.” He said, opening the door for her and helping her in before he shut the door. He got in and looked over at her. “It will be a shame when we move on from it. It's just comfortable with you.” Equius smiled at her, turning on the heater and heading to their home.   
  
She was smiling to herself, enjoying being home for the holiday and with someone she didn't have to worry about how her mother would act about the person she was dating. Once they were home, he helped her out once again and knocked on the door being welcomed in with lots of hugs and laughs. Nepeta got in and went to pick up her niece, sitting down with her before being joined by Equius on the couch.   
  
Gifts were past around, opened then dinner was served. Equius smiled at her, finding himself smiling for a different reason than she was just a goofy friend. He was falling for her, he didn't think he could be but something about her made him want to pull her close and keep her there, not that he could do that around the table.   
  
Dinner was finished, and they were sitting around watching TV, Nepeta was curled up in his side and he rubbed her side before the news took over the program on the screen. “Large storm hitting forcing all flights out of town to be postponed until further notice. All flights tomorrow are canceled.” Nepeta looked up at him and back at their parents.   
  
“You guys can stay at our place. I actually am driving Horuss and Rufioh home tonight and will stay there for a few days until the storm clears. “ His father said, standing up and helping the two men gather their things so they can start drive. He kissed Nepetas mothers cheek and smiled. “I'll be safe, but I need to get them home so they can make it home.”

 

“Alright.. I guess we should go to hotel and grab our stuff and come back... We were just gonna stay with mom anyway. At least this way we can be alone still.” She said standing up and Equius stopped her.   
  
“I'll go grab our stuff, you help out here and email your boss. I'll do same tonight.” He said, kissing her cheek as she walked him to the door. He pulled on his coat and smiled at her. “I'll be back I swear.” he said, lifting her chin and pressing a kiss to her lips to calm to clearly worried girl.

  
“You better, I couldn't sleep if you were stuck out there.” She said, kissing him back and making sure he was warm and let him go to the car, followed by his family which she hugged on the way out and made sure they had everything.

 

He helped his family in before heading to the hotel and making sure they were checked out and grabbed their bags from the room, having some help. The woman at the front desk waved goodbye before helping someone else looking for a room. He made sure he drove safe on the way back, parking at his childhood home, finding the lights on and a cat in the window being pounce. He smiled, feeling like he was coming home to his wife, wait what was he saying, the girl was his best friend.

 

He grabbed the bags, going to the home and opening the door to soon be greeted by Nepeta “You should have told me where here, I would have come to help you.” She said, grabbing a couple bags and letting him in the house, shutting the door behind him. He shivered as the warmth of the home over took the cold, feeling cold melt off of him.   
  
“You shouldn't be out there anyway, Its to cold for even me and you keep falling in it.” He teased her, taking off his coat and shoes, going to sit on couch, being followed by her. “Besides, I felt better with you being here.”   
  
Nepeta sat next to him, curling up on the seat. “I know but the news said its about to get bad...” She said, laying her head on his shoulder while he took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. She smiled a bit and relaxed, happy he was home.   
  
“Why don't you go take a bath, I'll take your bags to your guest room and make sure everything is all set up for you.” He said, getting up before being stopped by her. “What is it?”   
  
“Why don't you put both our bags in there... I've liked sharing a bet with you and you'll keep me warm if the power goes out. “She said, smiling a bit and getting up with him as he helped her to her feet.   
  
“Alright, I'll put our stuff in the guest room and you go enjoy a bath.” He said, kissing her cheek and letting her go up the stairs to the guest room and bathroom. He watched her go, smiling to himself and gathering their bags and taking them up their room for the next couple days.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friend is officially over but something so much better has taken over. Something that neither of them regret doing it but only regret not doing it earlier.

She started the bath, removing her dress and underwear before slipping into the warm water. She laid her head back against a towel, closing her eyes to relax. She relaxed to the music that she put on for herself. Equius brought up the bags, noticing the door being slightly open. He ignored it for now, going down to get the last few bags, making sure the doors where locked and a heater was on before taking them upstairs. When he walked in, the music was no longer playing, he could here the water draining and one of her bags was open.

 

Thinking was dressed, he opened the bathroom door to see if she was alright or needed anything only to get a good view of her naked body as she dried her self off. She looked up at blushed using the towel to cover her front of herself. “S-sorry!” He said, his blush spreading up to his ears slamming the door shut as he backed out of the room. His head was spinning and her sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

 

She on the other hand was blushing just as hard and honestly wanted to know what he had to say. It was the first time he had seen her completely bare since they were kids taking bubble baths together. She covered her eyes, hoping to make that look on his face leave her memory. She looked around, wondering if she shouldn't go out an apologize for keeping the door open and embarrassing or if she should say nothing. She thought as she wrapped a robe around herself before opening the door finding him standing in front of the door.

 

She blushed a bit before she felt him place his hands on her cheeks, pressing a kiss to her lips once more, this one seemed more meaningful and wonderful. He kept the kiss for a moment before running his hands through her hair, leaning his forehead against hers. “Have I ever told you outside of our friend how absolutely stunning I think you are, with and with out clothes.” He joked as he ran his hands through her hair, looking into her eyes.Nepeta laughed a bit, trying look away, feeling the butterflies fill her stomach as she felt him pull her closer with his hands moving to her back, curling in the the bathrobe. “I have adored you my whole life and maybe its just being here with you or acting this way but I know that I like what I'm feeling for you.” He said, letting her arms wrap around him as she smiled at him

 

“Wait here, I'll be right back.” He said, kissing her again and shutting the curtains and leaving the room for a few moments. She sat on the bed, looking around and trying to calm herself down a bit before he came back up, dimming the lights in the room. He returned to the room, shutting the door behind him and going to her once again.

 

She stood up looking up at him before she let him lean in and kissed her again. She smiled, finally returning the kiss, feeling his hands run down her body and resting on her hips. She laid her hands on his shoulders, pressing her body to his enjoying the safety of being with him. His hands went lower, hooking an arm around her rear and lifting her up and gained a small laugh from her as he crawled on to the bed, laying her down and smiling down at her. “We can stop at any time, just right now for me anyway... this feels so right.”He said, not wanting to pressure her into anything. She shook her head, the robe a bit loose and gaining a stare from him. He blushed and smiled a bit, moving down to kiss her neck.

 

“I want this... It feels perfect.” She reassured him, laying her head back on the pillow to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her skin. She closed her eyes, allowing his hands to undo the loose tie on the robe and let it stay still so he could remove his button up shirt, allowing her to help, her hands moving to run across his chest.

 

He let out a shaky breath, leaning down to kiss the middle of her chest, taking in the scent of her skin moving his hands under the robe, making her shiver under his fingertips. Nepeta looked at, smiling softly as he traced each curve of her body, moving kisses down her chest and watching her to make sure she was enjoying this. His hand traveled down her stomach to between her legs, making her gasp as he ran a finger across her clit.

 

She exhaled, making him smile a bit as her wrapped his lips around one her nipples when his mouth found it. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and bit her lip. He smirked against the hard nub, gently sucking and pulling at it with his teeth, loving the muffled noises she made. “God, you're so beautiful.” He said against her breast, his fingers moving now to play with her wet slit slowly prodding at her entrance. She bit her lip, looking down at him, running a hand through his hair, playing it as she moved out of the robe. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushed. He moved back up to kiss her while he pressed a finger into her body, muffling the moan he caused her to make.

 

“Equius...” She stopped him, looking up at him, her hair laying across the the pillow, his hands on either side of her head. “I don't want to ruin our friendship... I-” He cut her off with another kiss, pulling away from it with a smile.   
  
“I promise that this won't do anything but make me love you more than I already do.” He assured her, his tone showing he meant every word. She smiled at him, brushing a few strains of hair behind his ear. She rolled over to get her purse that was near the bed, grabbing a condom and got a look from the man on top of her.   
  
“Its left over from my friends bachelorette party a few weeks ago... Don't judge me.” She smiled at him, having him lay down so she could put it on for him, looking up at him and his reaction to her hand sliding down the condom. He watched her, his eyes half lidded before she finished. He laid her back down, wrapping his arms around her, her legs wrapped around him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck again, slowly pressing himself inside of her. She gasped, feeling him stretch her out in the best way. Her nails dug into his back, causing him to groan in pleasure into her neck, pulling her closer to his body, forcing him to push back the animal in him that just wanted to make her his forever.   
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist before he looked down at her, starting to slowly thrust into her, his hands curling into the sheets under them. His breath growing hot and his breathing getting heavy to match hers. Nepeta's cheeks where flushed, her body craving his, making him get a little bit rough with her, which she very much enjoyed and he knew by her moans that filled the room. He leaned down, kissing her again as his hands ran down her body, wrapping around her waist lifting her a bit to push deeper into her.   
  
“F-fuck...” He mumbled, the headboard of the bed, beginning to slam against the wall. She moved him off of her for just a moment to lay on her stomach, giving him a better angle. A grin spread on his lips, his hands moving up her back and down her arms, closing his hands around hers, lacing their fingers together before entering her again. Her rear pressed against his hips, wanting to feel each inch of his member. He kissed her shoulder before laying his forehead on her back, bringing his hands back to her hips and thrusting a bit harder.   
  


Her hands curled into the sheets, his hands holding on to her tightly. Each moment they spent together like this the more animal he became, much to her enjoyment and excitement. She laid on the bed, burying her face into the pillow. Another few moments and he felt his climax growing closer and closer as her inner walls squeezed around his member. He panted and clawed a little at her hips before panting out to her, that he was close. She agreed, her body needing his. Her climax and his was reached at the same time, leaving them panting and him leaving a trail kisses from her back to her cheek.   
  


He slowly pulled away, laying on the bed and smiling at her, beads of sweat on his forehead and her own. Equius brought a hand up, brushing the hair out of face and kissing her once more before forced himself out of bed to clean up. She got up to grab their pajamas only to get pulled back into bed by him, his arms wrapping around her and pressing more kisses to her neck and cheek. She laughed a bit, pulling the blanket over them and closing her eyes as he did. “Nepeta?” He asked softly, rubbing her back gently as she started to doze off

 

“Hmm?” She stayed awake just enough to answer him, holding one of his hands in hers, relaxed and calm now. He brushed some hair behind her ear.   
  
“Want to go on a date?” He teased her, earning a chuckle from her and she shook her head. She turned over, looking up at him, tired but a smile on her face.   
  
“Can't, I'm now in a relationship with someone I really really like.” He smiled, kissing her forehead, pulling her closer to him, wanting to keep her close, to keep her his.   
  
“Darn...Well, he sounds like a really lucky guy.” Equius laid his head on top of hers, relaxing with her.   
  
“He really is, but I'm lucky to have him.” she smiled, falling asleep in his arms, curled up into him and her arms around him, tracing shapes lightly on his back, soon followed by him to the deep sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently come back to the Homestuck fandom and wanted to do some good fluff for my Otp. Thank you all so much for reading and this may be a short one. I don't really know yet, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
